The embodiments described herein relate generally to managing virtual objects and, more particularly, to creating, modifying, and deleting groups of virtual objects that represent real-world objects.
Group management is traditionally managed with a table that displays information such as a list of group members, a group name, and elements that are available to add to the group. Moreover, some group management solutions also use images, whether two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) pictures, to illustrate the elements of a group. However, such traditional group management solutions generally include text displays that do not correlate similar elements with advanced technical and/or subjective naming. Moreover, known group management solutions require continuous back-and-forth eye motion from the user between a text display, such as a list of group members, and an associated 2D or 3D representation of the group, its members, and other available elements. This kind of continuous motion can cause fatigue to the user and/or allow the user to more easily make mistakes. In addition, known solutions require continuous back-and-forth motion of an input device, such as moving a mouse back and forth between a list of group members, and an associated 2D or 3D representation of the group, its members, and other available elements. Such motion results in decreased usability and can cause fatigue to the user and/or allow the user to more easily make mistakes.